


Missing Scene

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Just Sex, LITERALLY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tiny bit of Fletch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: What were Jac and Frieda really up to in her office?





	Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and no one. I make no profit.This work is also completely unbeta'd and as such all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, however, it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Jac winced as Frieda finished stitching her wound closed. It was rare for the redhead to let her emotions show, however she knew she could trust the other woman. The brunette tied off the final stitch and lent up to place a kiss on Jac's cheek. Letting her guard down for once, the surgeon smiled and reached for Frieda, pulling her up for a proper kiss. Jac dismissed the younger woman's protests, that it was too soon, that they were at work, and pressed their lips together again, sliding her tongue against Freida's lips, moaning quietly when she was granted access. Not one to be submissive for long, Frieda broke the kiss and frowned at Jac, "I've just stitched you up, stubborn woman. If we're doing this, I take charge".

  
Letting out a small groan of frustration Jac relented, "fine, you're in charge. But only because I'm allowing it", Jac quickly added, not willing to give up quite so easily. Frieda smiled knowingly and moved to kiss down Jac's neck, biting sharply at her collarbone. A sharp gasp was followed by, "and only this once, you pushy brat". The younger woman chuckled and continued down Jac's body, nipping her through her scrubs as she went. Reaching Jac's pants, she flicked her glance upward before pulling her scrubs and knickers down in one go. Frieda nipped at Jac's thigh before she dove straight into the redheads core, nipping gently at the others clit, then sucking hard on the sensitive nub. Hearing the small gasps and mewls from above her, Frieda wasted no time, pushing two fingers inside Jac and caressing her g spot at the same time.

  
Unwilling to let the brunette pull away, Jac placed her hand on the back of Frieda's head, dismayed at the plaits that were stopping her tangling her hands in the others hair, as she usually did. Glancing down, Jac groaned as she saw that Frieda had pushed her other hand down her own scrubs and was working herself over as she suckled at Jac, never stopping the tender caress of the others g spot. Before long, Frieda heard Jac's breath starting to hitch, a tell tale sign that her lover was nearing her orgasm, and started to finger Jac in earnest, pushing another finger inside her, still brushing her g spot on every thrust. Frieda worked her own clit faster wanting to come undone at the same time as Jac.

  
With a final, hard, suckle on Jac's clit, the redhead felt herself fall over the edge, letting out a long low moan and clenching hard around Frieda's fingers as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. It wasn't until she'd calmed down that she realised Frieda was moaning more around her clit and pushing down onto her own hand. Pulling away, Frieda wiped her mouth clean and pulled Jac's scrubs back up, chucking as she realised they hadn't even pulled her top back down. Both women jumped and scrambled to their feet as Fletch burst through the door. Frieda smiled as Jac growled at the nurse and pushed past him, her girlfriend was going to be fine.


End file.
